The Werewolf's Pup
by SophieBelle
Summary: Remus Lupin found love while he was at Hogwarts. He married but it ended tragically. Now he must save his daughter from the same fate as his wife.
1. A day he'll never forget

This is my first story so any comments will be helpful! Thanks! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A hooded figure crept in the darkness toward a house. The house looked like any normal muggle house but it wasn't. The hooded figure knew this too. He blasted open the front door. He crept through the house looking for its occupants. "Its no use hiding...I know you're in here!" He made his way up stairs. "If you come out now I'll make it quick and painless Elizabeth for you and your family." He reached the top step and herd movement in the nursery. "What would your father say to you hiding like a coward? Ohh sorry..that's what he would do to because that's what he is, a coward!" He reached the nursery and stepped inside. It was all pink with witches flying on broom sticks all around the room. He walked over to the crib and smiled evilly at the sleeping baby. A woman stepped out from the conjoining room. She was average height had long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. "My father is one of the greatest wizards that ever lived. He's better than you'll ever hope to be!" "Elizabeth Dumbledore you'll still as beautiful as ever" "Get out of my house Tom!" "That is Lord Voldemort to you." He raised his wand at her. "Crucio" Elizabeth screamed in pain as the Cruciatus Curse swept over her. She twitched horribly and, the baby in the crib started to cry "Stop it!" A man stepped out from the same room. He was tall had dark brown hair and eyes. Voldemort put down his wand and stared. "Leave her alone!" "Awww if it isn't the werewolf." Elizabeth had stopped twitching and ran over to the crib and picked up her baby. But since she had no strength she to collapsed. Remus ran over to his wife and took the baby from her. "And this must be your little mutt." "Get out of our house!" "No I think I like it here. And I certainly can't have you or your little mutt around to mess up my plans." "No! Please spare our little girl! She's done nothing to you!" "Yes but she will grow up and become a threat. It's much better to kill her now before she has a chance to grow. He raised his wand at Remus and the baby in his arms. "Avada Kedavra!" "No!" Elizabeth found the strength inside herself to get to her feet and run in front of Remus and the baby. "Beth don't!!!!!" There was a flash of green light and Elizabeth fell dead.  
  
Voldemort laughed is evil laugh. "Well one down and two to go." But something started to happen to Remus. He started shaking, crying out, He laid the baby in a basket that was near by. Voldemort glanced out side to see the full moon appearing from behind a cloud. With a howl he was finished. "Well wolf or not I'm still going to kill both of you. Say hello to Elizabeth for me! Avada-" But in his new state Remus was very fast. He grabbed the basket handles between his teeth and jumped out the window. He ran as fast as he could his little girl crying the whole way. Lucy woke up with a fright. What a scary nightmare. "Grandpa!" Albus Dumbledore ran into his granddaughter room, still in his pajamas. "What's the matter Lucy?" "I had a nightmare about green light a crying baby, a really scary man who wanted to kill the baby and the werewolf!" "It's ok. It was just a dream. Now I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." "I love you grandpa!" she said in a drowsy voice. "I love you to Lucy!" He stared out the window to see a beautiful glowing full moon. "And I sure miss you Beth." 


	2. Off to School

I'm sorry I haven't posted in a long time! I've just been sooo busy but here ya go! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Ohh now I'm going to be late!"  
A small girl ran trough the Kings cross-station pushing a trolley, which contained a large trunk, and a cage with a beautiful red bird in it. She was a very beautiful girl with dark brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, but she didn't put much into her looks.  
"Ok run trough the barriers between platforms 9 and 10!" The girl seemed to be reading instructions from a piece of paper held in her hand. She closed her eyes and took a run at the barrier. She let out a little scream as if she was going to collide with the barrier, but to her surprise she was standing on a platform she looked at the sign above her that read Platform 9 ¾.  
"I found it! Ohh shoot I'm still late!"  
She ran the length of the train. The conductor helped her with her trunk and left her to find a seat. She looked in every compartment but they all looked to full.  
"I really wish I wasn't a first year!"  
She was just about to decide that it might be better to just stand the whole trip when she peeked in to the last compartment at the end of the train. She was relived to find that only two eleven-year-old boys occupied this one. They both stared at her when she entered.  
"Ummm.would you mind if I took a seat in here. Everywhere else is quite full." She said meekly.  
The black haired boy turned and spoke to her. "No.we don't mind at all. Come on in."  
She shoved her trunk in and the boys helped her hoist it up in to the luggage compartment. "Thank you both so much! I was afraid I would never find a place to sit." She said as she set the cage down next to her and pulled off the cover. This time the red-haired-boy spoke, "Like we said no problem, my name's Ron Weasley by the way." He extended his hand out to her.  
"And I'm Harry Potter." Harry followed Ron's jester.  
"THE HARRY POTTER?!?!" She said as she took Harry's hand. He looked a bit taken back at her reaction.  
"I'm sorry.that was.Ohh...rude." She said releasing Harry's hand.  
"It's ok I guess I'm going to have to get use to it."  
"And what is your name?" Ron asked curiously  
"Ohh.I'm sorry...How silly of me.I'm Lucy, Lucy Lupin. It's my first year at Hogwarts and as you can tell.I'm a little nervous."  
"Ours to!"  
The red bird next to Lucy rustled in its cage.  
"That is the most beautiful bird I've ever seen! What is it?"  
"Ohh he's a phoenix he's my grandfather's but he's mine while I'm in school. His name is-"  
Just then they were interrupted. Someone opened the compartment door. A girl with curly brown hair entered, she was already dressed in her school robes.  
"Has anyone in here seen a toad? A boy named Neville Longbottom has lost his."  
"No I'm sorry we haven't Uhhhh."  
"Hermione Granger."  
"Well, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance Hermione. I'm Lucy Lupin and this is Ron Weasley, and Harry."  
"Potter.I've read about you in all sorts of books! Well it is a pleasure to meet all of you...I've got to run but I think you'd all better change into your robes. I've just been up to see the conductor and he expects we'll be arriving shortly." She then turned and left leaving them all staring as walked.  
"I think she's in our year!" Lucy said quietly  
"Ohh great!" Ron mooned  
"Well I can see were heading into a village now so we'd better change"  
"Yeah I suppose you're right." I would love comments if you have any! 


	3. The Arrival

The three finished changing into their robes just as the train pulled into a station. It was a beautifully clear night you could see all the stars and the huge full moon.Lucy stared up at it and a pain shot in her head. Harry noticed the look of pain on her face. "Lucy? are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine. The light from the moon is just giving me a bit of a headache. That's all." Just then there was a loud voice "First years!!! Over here!!!" They moved through the crowed toward the voice. When most of the first years saw the source of the voice the jumped back in fear. It was a huge man that looked like he would eat all of them in one bite. Only two people walked right up to him. Lucy and to her surprise...Harry.  
"How ya doing their, Harry? Lucy?"  
"Hi Hagrid!" Harry said strolling up to him. "Common! All ya! Or you'll miss the boats!" They all followed Hagrid to the lake and boarded the boats. Harry, Ron, and Lucy got in a boat with round- faced boy. "Ok now keep your body parts in the boat at all times! Or you'll be swimming with the giant squid who lives in this lake." As soon as Hagrid was finished the boats took off by themselves. "That's wicked!" Ron whispered to Harry. It was a beautiful night to be on the lake the made it across and stepped out of their boats. They all stared up at the old castle that was to be there home for the coming months. Lucy looked up at the castle and at sky. She saw the bright moon and grabbed her forehead once again. "Lucy are you sure you're." but she didn't hear the end of Harry sentence. She fainted on the steps of the castle. Several students gasped. Ron was silent and just stared at her. "Hagrid!! Hagrid!!! Come quick! It's Lucy she's fainted!" Hagrid came running to her side. "Lucy! Lucy!" He tapped her face slightly. After that didn't work he pulled a bottle of water out of his coat and splashed it on her face. She woke up with a start. "You see, Harry, Muggles do come up with some good ideas. You alright there Lucy?" "Yeah I'm fine." She said starting to stand up. Harry, Ron, and the round- faced boy helped her up. "Well let's get ya inside then. Come on then the rest of ya get in!" "That was some spell you just had there." Ron said letting her stand on her own. "Just that first look at the castle.what a head rush!" she lied. "I know what you mean.I nearly fainted my self!" the round-faced boy said. "By the way my name's Neville Longbottom." "Pleased to meet you." Harry, Lucy, and Ron all chimed together. They entered the castle and started up the stairs with the other first years. They where met by a lady whose hair was in a tight bun. "Everyone please up this way! Hello, I am Professor McGonagall. Soon you will enter through these doors take you seats, but before you can do that you must be sorted in to your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Please wait here for a moment." She turned and left them for the time being. "So it's true what the said on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A blonde haired boy stepped out from a crowd that was now in a roar of whispers. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron snickered at the sound of his name. "You think my names funny? Do you? I don't need to know yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe..You must be a Weasley. You'll soon learn that some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He extended his hand out to Harry, but he didn't take it. "I think I can figure out the wrong sort for myself thanks." He turned his attention to Lucy who was standing on the other side of Harry. "And who might you be?" He gave her a smile. "I'm Lucy Lupin." She said tried to hide her look of discus. "Lupin, Lupin Ahhh yes, my father knew your mother and father. Now I can see where you got your looks. It's sad what happened to her though isn't it?" He gave her another twisted smile. Lucy gave a mixed look of terror confusion and anger. Harry and Ron where afraid that she was going to hit him, but just then Professor McGonagall came back and taped Malfoy on the shoulder and he when back to his place in the crowd " So if you'll follow me." 


	4. Soring Hat's Song

She led the first years through two large wooden doors. They entered the great hall, which had four long wooden tables and many candles floating in mid air. They walked between two of the tables. All of them stared in awe at the ceiling that looked like the night's sky.  
"It's not real, the ceiling, it's just bewitched to look like the night's sky. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Lucy looked behind her and found that the speaker was Hermonie Granger, The girl she had met on the train. They reached the front of the great hall and stood as a stool with a very old hat was brought up in front of them. To their surprise the hat ripped at the seam and started singing:  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
  
But don't judge on what you see,  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
  
A smarter hat than me.  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
And I can top them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
  
So try me on and I will tell you  
  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where they are just and loyal,  
  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
  
And unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
  
If you've a steady mind,  
  
Where those of wit and learning,  
  
Will always find their kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
  
You'll make your real friends,  
  
Those cunning folk use any means  
  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
  
And don't get in a flap!  
  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
The whole hall burst in to applause. Then Professor McGonagall stepped up to the stool. "When I call your name you will come up here I will place the sorting hat on your head, you will be sorted and take your place at the respective house table. Lets begin, Abbot, Hannah"  
A very scared girl stepped up to the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. It went passed her eyes. After a few moments the hat spoke  
"Hufflepuff!"  
The Hufflepuff table burst in to applause. Hannah ran over and took a seat at the table.  
"Bones, Susan"  
Well maybe this won't be so bad after all. Lucy thought to herself. A few more students went up. A boy named Terry Boot became the first Ravenclaw, and Lavender Brown became a Gryffindor.  
"Granger, Hermonie"  
Hermonie passed by Lucy and she swore she was talking to herself. The hat was placed on her head, it seemed to take a little longer than the other but it soon spoke  
"Gryffindor!"  
It just occurred to Lucy, what would happen if she wasn't placed into a house? Would she just have to sit forever and wait? What would her dad and grandpa say?  
"Lupin, Lucille" Ron tapped her on the shoulder. She jolted back in to reality and staggered forward. Albus Dumbledore sat up straighter in his chair and watched his granddaughter as she sat down on the chair and the sorting hat was placed on her head and fell over her eyes. "Ohh.Dumbledore's little granddaughter.Where to put you.I see lots of intelligents.and great loyalty.I can see lots of courage in you heart.Yes I see now.you are very daring, brave and so much more.so you'd better be a.GRYFFINDOR!" The hat was pulled off her head and she could see the Gryffindor table cheering loudly for her. She ran over and took a seat next to Hermonie Granger. As she sat down she looked up at the staff table and saw the proud look on her grandfather's face. She smiled and he smiled at her. Then she brought her attention back to the sorting. "Malfoy, Draco" He took his seat on the stool and Professor McGonagall started to place the hat on his head but before it touched him it screamed out. "Slytherin!"  
He caught Lucy's eye and gave her a smile as he sat down. She rolled her eyes and wached as more students were sorted. Two twin girls Padma and Parviti Patail became a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor, and a girl with a pug face became a Slytherin.  
"Potter, Harry"  
The whole hall broke into a whisper. "The..Harry Potter!?!?!" Lucy gave him a reassuring smile just before the hat went over his eyes. It was on his head for what seemed like forever but it finally spoke  
"Gryffindor!" The whole table went crazy! Everyone was on their feet and clapping. Harry ran over and took the seat opposite of Lucy. They watched as the students dwelled down and soon there were only two students left and one of them was..  
"Weasley, Ronald."  
Ron staggered up to stool with a look of pure terror on his face, the hat was on for a few seconds when it screamed.  
"Gryffindor!"  
Ron breathed a sigh of relief and took the seat next to Harry, opposite Hermonie. 


	5. A Proud Father

Finally the last student was sorted and after a few words from Dumbledore, the feast started. They all ate to their heart content. Towards the end of the meal the topic of conversation switched over the families.  
"I'm half and half.me dad's a muggle and me mum a witch. It was quite a nasty shock for him when he found out."  
"What about you Lucy? You come from a wizarding family right?"  
"Well, Yeah.my parents were a witch and a wizard."  
"And? Who were they maybe my parents went to school with them.what years were they in?"  
"Well they were.ummm" Lucy looked down at her plate. Hermonie looked over at her and saw what a touchy topic this was for her.  
"Hey class are you all looking forward to?"  
It had worked! They stared talking about classes. Lucy looked up at Hermonie.  
"Thank You!" she just smiled and joined in the conversation.  
The meal ended. And after a few last announcements from Dumbledore.they were all dismissed to their dormitories.  
"First years follow me!" Lucy recognized the speaker as Ron's older brother. He had mentioned him on the train. She started to follow the other Gryffindor first years, but was stopped by Professor McGonagall who pulled her away from the crowd.  
"Miss Lupin, the headmaster would like a word with you. Follow me and I will take you to your dormitory when you are finished."  
She followed her to a large stone gargoyle.  
"Chocolate Frogs" The gargoyle jumped back to reveal a circular staircase of stone steps  
"Go on! I'll be waiting here." Lucy ascended the steps up to the top where she found a large stone door; she knocked.  
"Come in!" she pushed the door opened and found her grandfather standing next to a fireplace.in the fireplace she saw a face, but not just any face it was.  
"DAD?!?!"  
"Hey sweetie! We both wanted to congratulate you on getting in to the Gryffindor house!"  
"Yes, congratulations Lucy." He gave her his biggest smile.  
"You mother and I were both in that house..so you've got a lot of living up to do! Just please don't do anything that I did in school!" He winked at her and she laughed.  
"Well it has been a long day for her Remus. We'd better let her get some sleep."  
"Yeah I guess you're right Albus."  
"Goodnight, Sweetie! And have a great year! I'll see you around Christmas! And remember, I love you!"  
"I love you to! Bye Daddy!" His face disappeared from the fire and Dumbledore turned towards her and did something out of character for him: He hugged her.  
"Goodnight, Luce!"  
"Goodnight, Grandpa. I love you!" He released her and opened the door. She started descending the stairs.  
"Ohh and Lucy." She turned back towards him. "Do try and stay out of trouble?"  
"I will.don't you worry!" then she met Professor McGonagall at the bottom of the stairs and followed her up to the Gryffindor tower. 


	6. Journey to the Gryffindor Tower

She followed close behind Professor McGonagall trying to memorize her way so she could find the Gryffindor tower more easily but after what seemed like the 10th turn she gave up. Professor McGonagall must have sensed her frustration she turned to her.  
"Don't worry.Hogwarts is a very confusing school. I still get lost at times. Just don't be afraid to ask for directions from my self, the staff, or even the paintings can be helpful at times." Lucy forced a smile...but was still thinking about what was said over dinner about families, and for the first time she realized that she didn't know a thing about her mother. Her grandpa never wanted to talk about her, and her father always got teary eyed when she was even mentioned, and the only thing he ever said is that, since she had the same eyes as her mother, he could see her looking out through them. Sometimes Lucy would stare in the mirror trying to see that beautiful blonde-haired woman in herself but she would always look away frustrated and angry that she wasn't there.  
"Well here we are!" Lucy jolted back to reality. She didn't even hear what Professor McGonagall said that the password was. "Have a good evening Miss Lupin and I will see you in class this week."  
"Thank You Professor McGonagall." Lucy said as she climbed through the portrait-hole into the Gryffindor command room. Which was full of people but there was no first years in site.  
She walked up to a tall red haired boy. "Umm.. Excuse me.could you please tell me were the first-year girl's dormitory is?" He gave her a big broad smile.  
"Well sure sweetie! You go right up that stair case and though the first door on your." "George!" the tall girl who was standing next to him cut him off. "That's no way to act! She only asked you an innocent question! Save your pranks for the Slytherins and Snape's class. Just imagine what would have happen if she would have walked in to the boy's dormitory, unexpectly!"  
"Sorry Angelina!"  
"Come on I'll show you were to go.and you can trust me." She gave George a mean look. "What's your name sweet heart?"  
"Lucy Lupin"  
"I'm Angelina Johnson." She said as the accented the stairs. "Don't worry about George. He and his twin brother Fred love to play pranks. So he just couldn't resist playing one on you! I've known both of them for a wile. Were in the same year...here you go." They stopped in front of a door with "First Years" on the front. "Have a good night.and if the Weasley twins give you any more trouble just come to me." Then she turned and left. Lucy stood confused 'Weasley?? So they must be Ron's other two brothers!" 


End file.
